The effectiveness of any vacuum cleaner is a function of getting the suction from the vacuum to the surface to be cleaned. For example, when vacuuming a floor, one typically encounters numerous obstacles, usually in the form of furniture, which limit direct access to portions of the floor. In order to effectively vacuum these otherwise obstructed areas, one must either remove the obstacles or access these areas indirectly by means of vacuum cleaner attachments. Certain of these otherwise obstructed areas can be accessed vertically, as is the case with the space between a major household appliance and an adjacent wall. Other otherwise obstructed areas can be accessed horizontally, as is the case with the space beneath furniture such as sofa or bed. Also since dust and debris can accumulate almost anywhere, it is obviously desirable to be able to conveniently vacuum almost anywhere. In that regard, obstructed floor areas are not the only spaces that require frequent vacuuming but are not directly accessible. For example, dust collects on refrigerator coils and adversely affects the performance of the refrigerator.
Recognizing that vacuuming is and/or should be a relatively frequent household chore, and that frequent removal and return of furniture and other obstacles is a burdensome task, there have been previous attempts to develop a vacuum cleaner attachment that provides access to otherwise obstructed spaces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,529 to Choiniere discloses a vacuum cleaner extension device for vacuuming under household appliances and furniture having low ground clearance. The Choiniere device includes a socket portion that connects to a vacuum cleaner hose, and a slender, hollow blade portion connected thereto. An elongated aperture is formed in an offset portion of the bottom wall of the blade portion, and a transverse slit is formed in the front end of the blade portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,088 to Haase similarly discloses a vacuum cleaner attachment for vacuuming under household appliances and furniture having low ground clearance. The Haase device similarly includes a fitting that connects to a vacuum cleaner hose, and a slender, hollow body member connected thereto. Suction openings are formed in the side walls of the body member. Both of these devices are somewhat clumsy to use and also somewhat limited in their applications in part because they essentially are designed to operate laterally relative to their direction of insertion. Also, both devices rely, to some extent at least, on suction apertures that are not directed toward the surface to be vacuumed, thus limiting their effectiveness. Applicant's invention addresses these shortcomings and provides additional advantages, as will be discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,962 to McDowell discloses a vacuum cleaner attachment for vacuuming restricted access locations, such as refrigerator coils. The McDowell attachment includes tapered, stepped cavities that connect to a vacuum cleaner hose, and a slender tube portion connected thereto. At its outer working tip, the tube portion has an opening defining an angle between 20.degree. and 60.degree. relative to the tube portion's longitudinal axis. However, the opening is substantially flat, making the McDowell attachment unsuitable for vacuuming substantially flat surfaces because of the possibility that the attachment would "air-lock," as recognized by those skilled in the art. While these known attachments are rather limited in their uses, Applicant's invention can be used to vacuum all kinds of horizontally or vertically accessible spaces, including otherwise obstructed spaces such as refrigerator coils, by nature of the various operative configurations provided by Applicant's invention.